ESSENCE OF TIME
by Starbreaker195
Summary: Michael's life is changed forever when he heals his last patient, he is no ordinary demigod he is the titan lords son, Kronos. With Michaels urges for power lull him to the dark side, can he fight back against it? Or will he succumb to it?
1. Chapter 1

Essence of time

Chapter 1

He found out of his powers at the ripe age of five, Accidently stopping time and reversing time while playing with his toys can be terrifying for a young kid, but when the mother of said child acts like all is well and good it tends to calm a child down.

Even though what the child did breaks logic itself, the boy being the child he is thought it was cool instead of scary. Instead of shunning his powers, he trained himself to have control over them, as such he learned to reverse little 'sections' of time if you will, particularly humans themselves.

What that means is by reversing the flow of time on a human he was able to cure any injury, fatal or not, cure any disease or disability except his own. He once cured a classmates broken leg by reversing time on the leg, thats how everyone found out about his powers.

Over the years he became world known, the mayor of his hometown in Chicago gave him the key to the city when he was just twelve years old, all the praise and happiness around him however changed him, and not for the better, he became arrogant and overconfident, he acted like he was better than everybody else.

Because technically, he was, when you can heal anything just by reversing time it tends to give you a big head. Everything was looking up for the boy until tradgedy struck.

See, what the child didnt tell you was his mothers drug addiction, particularly to pills, she was so addicted to them that not even reversing time cured it. Puts a damper on curing anything doesnt it?

It gets worse, the mother overdosed on pills at one point when he was thirteen young years old, she survived but was never able to kick the addiction, and she was killed by her second overdose just one year later when the now teenager was fourteen.

Normally, this would change a person drastically, but the teenager was different, atleast he was different outwardly, his mothers death caused his arrogance and confidence to grow, aswell as him now being sarcastic and almost never serious, as a way to deal with the grief to other people.

However, inside the boys body was a wildfire of pain and heartache, and anger by his mothers death, hidden away by the jokes and the sarcasm.

Fast-forward four more years, the eighteen year old boy lived alone, had been since he was fourteen, he refused foster care and was only kept out of it by the mayor's technical adoption of him. Another way to repay Michael for his help.

In terms of looks, many considered him attractive, though he himself didnt think so. Curly brown hair that stuck up in several directions, gold and grey eyes that were hauntingly beautiful, chiseled jaw but not to much, a lopsided grin, and a lean build, not to musculur, but not skinny.

Though he didnt know it, he was the son of a Titan, particulalry, the Titan of time Kronos.

And his name was Michael, no last name as he threw it away when his mother died from the pills. _Pills,_ Michael hated that word more than even himself, because despite his arrogance and overconfidence, Michael hated himself for his failure to save his mother.

It wasnt just people from Chicago that asked for his help, people from around the world begged him because they had _some_ sort of problem. Once when he was younger, Michael would have helped for free, but know he makes them pay money for his services.

The last time he healed for free, and his personal greatest achievement was unparalyzing a boston bombing victim, he and a bunch of reporters when he was fifthteen came to him, wanting to see his powers for himself they begged him to heal the victim.

Michael took pity and did it for free, pissing off alot of people in the proccess, as he had started making them pay for his healing. When he finished the bomb victim tried to stand but was to weak to do so as he hadnt used his legs for a long time. When he finally did Michael was paid for it despite doing it for free, $75,000 to be exact, the most he ever made.

Michael would have probably never found out about his origins if it werent for the last patient he ever healed.

Michael was walking through the hallway of his school basking in the looks of awe fellow students were giving him, he was grinning to himself when a student crashed into him breathing hard, he backed off and Michael saw the panicked look on the kids face.

"Micah, a girl collapsed on the school baseball field, she has cuts all over her body, they look like claw wounds, we've already called 911 but she might not make it, one of the cuts is in her stomach looks infected with something, we need your help." The kid said gasping for breath.

Michael smiled and nodded, time for some negotiation. "Alright I hear ya, how much she worth to us?" he asked and the boy looked astonished.

"Are you seriously thinking about money right now? A girl could die!" The kid said and Michael scowled.

"No money, no healing. Pay up if you actually care, I'm thinking $150 dollars should do." Michael said with a casual smile, as if he wasnt talking about a life or death situation.

The boy looked ready to hit Michael, but pulled out a $100 bill instead. "This is all I got." He said scowling and Michael took it with a smile. Then he put on his business face.

"Let's go, before its too late." He said and started running with multiple students following behind, he had to hide a grin, this always happens when he started running, it usually ment he was about to heal someone, like moths to a flame people followed to see Michael to work his magic.

They made it to the baseball field and heard sirens in the distance, he had to move fast or he would have to give his money back. He hated having to do that. Students were crowded in one area maing it impossible to get through.

"Get the hell out the way, Micah is coming through!" A kid behind Michael yelled. Immediantly students parted for Michael, and Michael got to see his newest patient.

His first thought was that she was in really bad shape and Michael almost felt bad about taking the kids money. Almost. His second thought was the girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had long curly blond hair, high cheekbones, he couldnt see her eyes as they were closed, full lips and a straight nose, she looked like a straight up California girl.

Michael knelt down beside her and gently nudged her awake, her eyes fluttered open and they were a lifeless, calculating grey, if it wasnt for her labored breating Michael would have guessed she was dead.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay now, help is on the way." He said softly. The girl tried to speak but it ended up with her coughing violently. When she stopped coughing Michael yelled for water, a few seconds later a bottle of it was handed to him.

He lifted it to the girls lips but she suddenly snatched the bottle away and drank it greedily, water falling from the corners of her mouth as she drank. When she finished she let the bottle fall and was breathing heavily.

"No... ambulance... will be able to help. I'm to far from help, I'm probably going to die." She managed to rasp and he shook his head.

"I'm no ambulance, hold still okay?" He said and flexed his hands. he put his hands on the biggest wound, a disgusting purple scratch, and focused his power, the wounded area seemed to shape and shift through time, the girl gasped and he looked at her face, her eyes were wide with shock, but she wasnt looking at the injury, she was looking at him.

"Your... a demigod. How can these mortals see this?" She asked and he raised his eyebrows in confusion, she was clearly delirious from pain so he focused back on the multiple injuries she had sustained, they looked like claw marks, there were no wolves in Chicago, so what had attacked her? He thought.

"Dont speak, save your strength, your in bad shape but I should be able to heal you." Michael said.

All of a sudden, students were jumping out the way as the ambulance got there, they didnt bother move Michael, they knew him well.

"Whats the situation Michael?" One of the doctors asked.

"It's so weird, she had these claw scratches all over her, I healed the lot of them but some are probably where I cant get to them, do we have wolves in Chicago?" Michael asked and the doctor shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Whats her name?"

"Anna- Annabeth chase." She rasped out then looked at Michael. "Whats yours?"

"Michael, no last name." He answered and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you Michael no last name, for healing the poison in my body, how did you turn back time?" Annabeth asked, her voice growing in strength as Michael kept healing her, he stopped abrubtly.

"Poison? What poisoned you?" he asked and Annabeth looked confused.

"The monsters of course, havent you seen them?" She asked.

She was definitely delirious from pain, but her eyes were so lucid, theres no way what she was saying was true. But then again, Michael's powers were supposed to be untrue.

"Never, Annabeth, I sometimes get particularly aggressive customers but thats about it." Michael said.

"Okay, Ms. Chase, time to get you to the hospital, we need to do a check up on your injuries." The other doctor said and Annabeth got all wide eyed.

"Wait! Can he come? With us?" Annabeth asked pointing at Michael. Michael shook his head.

"No, I'm not getting paid enough to come with you, you'll be fine." He said, Annabeth looked shocked before she scowled.

"Consider it atleast." Was all she said and allowed herself to be helped into the Ambulance, she looked fine no doubt due to Michael's handiwork.

Michael turned around and was greeted by a blast of cheering, he for once ignored it and stalked off, deciding to go home today and take a break from healing.

it was 1:00, and school let out at 1:30 so he wasnt missing much. He rarely went to class anyway, what was the point? His ADHD and Dyslexia that he unfortunately couldnt heal inhibited him.

His thoughts were consumed by the girl he had just healed, Annabeth chase... Who is she? He decided he would go to the hospital and check her out for himself. He let out a big sigh.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this bullshit." He muttered.

 **LINE BREAK**

He opened his door and entered his home, it wasnt anything special, just a two bedroom two bath house with a den and kitchen. He made a beeline straight for his room and sat at his computer desk.

"Demigods... What the hell was that girl talking about?" He asked himself and googled it.

Demigods: The offspring of a human and god, demigods usually have otherworldy powers kin to their godly parent. Apollo kids are amazing at archery, Athena children are incredibly intelligent and are able to make impressive battle plans. Posideon has domain over water and earth, and the list goes on and on.

But is that what Michael was? A demigod? It would explain his strange powers, but wouldnt a 'monster' have attacked him by now? That girl Annabeth, where did she come from?

All these thoughts were going through Michaels head, and it gave him a headache but he made a split second decision, he was going to have to speak with the girl Annabeth and figure out the truth behind all of this.

"Ugh, is she even worth my time though? No, she isnt, ill just speak with her tomorrow." He said to himself.

A sudden crash in his house made Michael jump out of his seat. A robber? Here? In my home? How dare he! Michael thought angrily, he grabbed a baseball bat sitting beside his bed. Then he moved to the door and slowly opened it.

Michael felt a sense of foreboding as he stared down his dark hallway, then he recovered as he thought of his powers, he could own this guy! Nobody could beat him with his time powers.

With renewed strength, Michael slowlyy moved down the dark hallway, every atom in his body pulsating with adrenaline and fear.

Another loud bang resounded through the house and Michael stopped cold, nearly stopped breathing, he focused his hearing and realized the sound seemed to be coming from his kitchen.

is he looking for a midnight snack or what? Michael thought sarcastically.

He rounded the halls corner and looked into his kitchen as it had no door, it was so dark it was almost supernatural but he was just barely able to make out a small figure on the floor.

He snapped the light on and swung his bat down only to stop when he realized what it was.

A cat, a stray cat had found it's way into his house somehow. It was an orange bobcat with bright green eyes. It meowed and Michael did this sort of breathless laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I was nerveous for nothing? Well then, arent you just a weird sight." Michael said to it.

It meowed and rubbed it's body on Michaels legs purring. He picked it up intending to throw it out, but when he did so the cat curled into his arms and rubbed its head against Michaels neck purring still.

"I think I just adopted a cat." Michael said. Suddenly, a chill ran down Michaels spine, the cat stopped purring and meowed fearfully.

Michael all in the span of a second dropped the cat, grabbed the bat, and spun around, what he saw nearly made him deficate himself.

Michael was face to face with massive dog, atleast three times the size of a great dame, it wasnt a normal dog, Michael only could describe it as a devil spawn, it had mangied red and black fur, it had eyes blacker than night itself, maggots crawling around on its fur, smelled like three day old garbage, it had no tail and was drooling saliva and what looked like blood.

Like Michael thought, it looked like it came straight out of hell, maybe it had but none of these descriptions is what scared Michael the most. What he had to do was what scared him like nothing else.

The worst part was that Micahel was going to have to fight the demon.

Why?

Because it was blocking the exit.

 **A/N: How do you like this? It's something I thought up and would really appreciate if you took your time and told me if you liked it. If you want me to continue this please tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Despite my powers, I've never believed in god, how can you believe in something you cant see? You can actually see my powers in action, so I'm the closest thing to god there is in this world, so by that logic shouldnt you worship me?

Theoretically yes you should because despite the fact that you cant see god you still believe him, you can actually see me, I'm not a legend (well I am but you get what I mean).

That being said, allow me to say the last thing I was expecting was a giant demon dog in my freaking house. And the last thing I wanted to do was fight it.

But alas I have no choice. Without hesitation I swung my bat with all my strength and hit the demon across the face, it flew back into the hallway and I ran into the hallway to meet it.

I was not expecting it to get up unharmed, nor was I expecting it to be so fast. It lunged at me and I barely dodged it, I dove to the floor and it soared over me snapping its jaws, I got up and jumped attacked it hitting it right on the snout.

It yelped in surprise and snapped at my bat biting it in half, leaving me with a splintery mess, that was when I realized that I had my back to the exit, I yanked my door open and sprinted out of the house.

I wish I could say I ran gracefully, but in truth I fell off my front steps, stumbled, and jarred my left leg, it hurt like hell, I got up grunting from pain as the demon dog flew out of the dark house doorway like a, well... a demon.

I was face to face against the demon, my powers couldnt be used to heal myself much to my chagrin, I couldnt focus enough to use them anyway, suddenly, it lunged and I lept out the way, landing on my injured leg, yelling in pain, I definitely had sprained it.

Couldnt run, couldnt heal myself, couldnt hurt it, how the hell am I going to get out of this? Wait! Maybe I can slow it down, I can wait until its on me then reverse time it back into the house and limp away, crazy Idea but I had no other option.

The more I thought about it the more confident I grew, this thing cant beat me! I'm stronger than it, this might be the thing that attacked that Annabeth girl, if thats the case then she has little skill in combat.

Not that I have any either but why would I admit that. Oh wait. You can just forget that kay'? Wait there's a rare flaw in my plan, where am I going to go once I escape?

Then it dawned on me. The hospital! Annabeth as weak as she is could definitely tell me what this thing actually is if it attacked her, she seemed to have a reasonable degree of knowledge about these things she should atleast know how to kill it, if thats the case then I need to watch out for its claws because of the poison.

"Come at me you ugly mother! Cant touch this!" I said and wiggled my eyebrows.

It growled and lunged again and tackled me to the ground, I forced myself to focus and grabbed its snout. I growled as my powers started to work their magic, and the demon yelped in surprise before disappearing. I hooted in victory.

I got up and ignored the pain in my leg before I started sprinting as fast as I could, I probably looked ridiculous running like I was but I didnt care I needed to survive and get to the hospital, suddenly I felt dizzy and sunk to my knees.

I felt my chest burning and I ripped off my shirt and looked at it, my chest was covered in claw scratches, one scratch right in the middle of my chest was an ugly purple. Damnit! Despite my escape it still got me. This just got alot more serious.

I forced myself to my feet and wondered why the hell there was no one on a Chicago street of all things, something weird is going on. Suddenly thunder clapped making me jump, it sounded like the heavens I dont believe in just opened up, then it did the same clap in rapid succesion.

 _Clap! Clap! Clap!_ This was no normal enomoly, was this being caused by the demon? I thought that as I felt a cold spike of fear slither its way into my spine. I turned around and saw the demon dog again, and something more terrifying.

A black vortex like shape was hovering beside the demon, and a clawed hand was coming out of it. It used the hand and ripped the vortex opened wider, and whatever was in there crawled out, it might as well been the devil himself.

It had the head of a bull, a musculer body that was humanoid, giant arms and hands with three inch long claws, the eyes were blacker than darkness or atleast seemed so but also had specks of light in them, it had horse hooves instead of legs and was hunched over gorilla style.

It made me want to cower in fear and whimper and beg for mercy, I had the sneaking suspicion that my powers wouldnt work on it. It roared loudly, loud enough to wake up the entire block, yet not one light turned on to see just what the fuck that was.

Its roar was perfectly timed with a thunder clap and lightning strike, as it roared lightning cracked across the night sky as thunder clapped so loud it made my ears pop. It made it even more scary.

I was certain I was going to die, I probably would have if it wasnt for lightning striking an electrical pole, right beside the demons, it struck the electrical pole and lightning richocheted off it in seven or eight different directions, it struck right beside me cracking the concrete knocking me off my feet, two of them struck the demons.

They bellowed in pain and the demon dog died, turning into a golden dust while the bull demon got shocked back an incredible distance, it hit a tree about five hundred feet back, knocking it out.

If there was a god I thanked it, got up and took off running again, ignoring the spike of pain that ran through my left leg all to my abdomen, and the burning pain in my chest that was slowly spreading throughout my body.

My injuries turned a ten minute walk into a fortyfive minute run, time was not on my side (The fucking irony) the burning in my chest had spread throughout my entire body, and I was struggling to breath.

I made it to the hospital, Northwestern Memorial Hospital, and slammed through the doors, there was no staff what-so-ever and it was eerily dark in the hallway, I admitedly worried for the girl Annabeth, if she died my chances of survival were basically nothing.

Thunder clapped outside the hospital, I didnt even flinch, nobody would check it anyway, it was as if the entire town disappeared, I could only hope Annabeth was safe.

Since there was no one at reception I limped over to the computer and sat at the desk, I looked through the recent entrees list and found annabeth on the sixth floor, room 735, I got up from the computer and started limping to the elevator wondering where the hell everybody was at.

The entire wall suddenly exploded a couple of feet behind me, I didnt even look back as I started sprint limping to the elevator, I didnt need to, I knew what was following me.

I punched the elevator button and it opened immediantly much to my happiness, I jumped in and hit the sixth floor button, the elevator closed right as the bull demon lept at it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The elevator door opened and instantly all moisture was drained from my mouth. I felt fear chill its way down my spine, the stuff of nightmares.

The entire sixth floor was covered in ravaged corpses, blood and gore was everywhere, bodies were hanging from the ceiling with their skin stripped off of them, blood dripping off the bodies onto the floor like a waterfall of blood. All of the bodies were the hospital staff. I could only think one thing.

What the utter fuck happened here.

My hopes of Annabeths safety were basically nothing, no one could survive this much shit, but I had to try anyway otherwise I'll die aswell. I walked into the main lobby of the sixth floor and gagged at the smell of the blood. I quickly searched for the room 735 and found it at the back of the hospital, a sense of foreboding overcame me and I tried the door.

It was locked. I didnt hesitate, mustering the last of my strength I kicked the door as hard as I could kicking it open, I walked through the door and was Immediantly flipped upside down and onto my back. I gasped for breath as It rushed out of my body. I struggled to catch my breath when a knife was suddenly put to my throat.

"W-wait! I'm not one of them." I gasped out as I looked at Annabeth chase, her eyes filled with fear and determination.

"How do I know your not in disguise?" She demanded.

"I healed you, at the school, you were cut up badly I turned back time on your wounds and healed you, now can you let me up, I'm hurt bad here." I said.

"I... I remember you, Michael no last name right?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth and spoke. "Yes, I am Michael no last name, now let me the fuck up PLEASE, I'm dying here, literally."

She got off me and helped me up. I gasped in pain as pain shot up my leg, and she got a concerned look on her face. "What happened to you?" She asked.

"Some fucking demon thats what, a giant ass dog, mangied black and red fur. It's claws hit me, and now I'm poisoned." I explained and her eyes widened.

"How long ago did you get scratched?" She asked, I told her the time and she started searching through a pack and pulled out a square of golden leaves, then she walked over and handed them to me.

"Eat these, it should slow the poison down and heal your leg." She said, I snatched it away from her and ate it greedily, immediantly I was able to breath again and the pain in my chest lessened and my leg stopped hurting completely

"I owe you my thanks, I cant use my powers to heal myself, only others." I explained and she nodded.

"What happened here, where is the rest of the town?" I asked.

"I dont know, I just woke up and everything out there was like that, some sort of bull demon was out there killing everybody." She said and I paled, she noticed and raised her eyebrow, I shot up out of my chair.

"We need to run, a bull demon attacked me aswell, its here in the hospital somewhere, I wasnt able to kill it, I only survived because lightning struck and electrical pole and incapacitated it." I said and she also paled.

"Your right, we need to go now." She said and started packing her things again. I took the time to ask a few questions.

"What are you? What am I? What was the thing that attacked me? Why were you here in the first place?" I spit questions out like rapid fire.

"Slow down, One: I am a demigod, you are too I think, I dont know any god or goddess that has power over time though, I only know one deity that has that power, but ive never seen him reverse time. Two: What attacked you was a monster obviously, however I have never seen one before that attacked mortals or looked like that. Three: My boyfriend disappeared suddenly and I was following up on a lead about someone with strange powers, I guess that person was you." She answered and finished packing up her things, then she took out a bronze dagger and handed it to me.

"This is celestial bronze, the only thing that can hurt the monsters, though I dont know if it will work on that thing." She explained.

I took the dagger and sheathed it. "I'll lead the way." I said and walked out the room, my heart skipped a beat at what I saw, and Annabeth gasped.

The bodies were all gone. The entire room was still covered in blood but there was no trace of a body, I didnt have time to wonder why that is possible because I was scared of what this meant.

The demon was here, on this floor somewhere, watching us, thunder clapped outside again making us both jump, I grabbed Annabeths hand and held it.

"Stay close to me. I have to atleast get you out of here, I'm a healer it's what I do." I said and she nodded, tightning her grip on my hand as we slowly walked through the blood filled hall.

The burning in my chest was starting to get worse again, my breathing was fine still but I didnt know for how long, whatever we were about to fight we had little to no chance against it.

We picked up the pace and quickly moved toward the elevator, I punched the button and the elevator dinged as it open. At that exact moment a large tentacle like thing shot past me and her and hit the elevator, knocking it back down the shaft, a loud bang resonated throughout the entire hospital as we whipped around and came face to face with the bull demon.

It lunged again and I pushed Annabeth and dodged out the way, it grazed my right shoulder and it instantly went numb, thank god I was left handed.

"Run Annabeth! Get to the stairs!" I yelled and dodged another attack from the demon.

"What about you!" She yelled back while sprinting to the stairs. "Just go! I'll be fine!" I responded, I rolled under one of its tentacles and sprang up with my dagger drawn stabbing wildly.

I intended to impale it's stomach but the blade bounced right off its skin so hard it knocked me back one of its tentacles just missing me as I fell, right beside the stairwell, I felt hands drag me back and registered it as Annabeth, thank god she didnt listen to me.

I stood up and we took off running taking the steps three or four at a time, I tripped at one point and ended up taking the rest of the stairs seven or eight. We got to the bottom and I finally lost my footing and face-planted.

Despite the situation Annabeth laughed, I got up my face beet red and scowled at her which made her laugh harder, I rolled my eyes and pushed through the doors.

I may or may not have peed a little when a nurse corpse flew right by me slamming into the wall with a sickening thunk sound. I looked ahead and saw not a bull demon, but something new.

This something new had the body of a spider, he head of a human, its eight legs were muscular human arms instead of humans, the head had red eyes and sharp pointed teeth.

Annabeth screamed and jumped behind me shaking with fear, I did not blame her one bit, I was dangerously close to shitting myself and this _thing_ was in our way.

"A-Annabeth, be brave." I said but my voice was several octaves higher than normal. Your probably wondering why I was not my normal arrogant self right? Well I wasnt up against a human, I was up against otherworldy monsters, you try being confident against the shit I've seen, I'll give you a damn medal of honor.

"I hate spiders! GET IT AWAY!" She screeched, I hated spiders too, creepy satan spawn is what they were, mustering my courage I rushed the giant spider human chimera thing and at the same time mustering my power.

I intended to send it back in time, but what happened instead was me essentialy ripping it out of existence, I shot some sort of bolt out of my hand that hit the demon, it screeched and the fabric of reality seemed to bend where I had thrown the bolt, ripping the spider apart, there was no blood, no gore no nothing, it was as if I bent the Essence of time itself.

I turned to Annabeth, unable to hide a cheeky grin on my face as I teased her a little. "Now what was so scary about that?" I said and she blushed and stuck her tounge out at me.

"We should hurry, and get out of here, I know a place." She said and sprinted out of the hospital, me following her matching her speed with my own.

She stopped eventually to catch her breath, and I took this opportunity to joke around. I know inappropriate but I wanted to aleviate some of the tension in the air.

"Dont I get a break or something? I just hunted you down while injured, retrieved you from the hospital, protected you from the bull demon, and killed a spider demon." I joked and she glared at me.

"This is no time for jokes Michael." She said and I was surprised she remembered my name, but I didnt show it.

"Then how about a kiss for saving the damsel in distress." I said and she glared even harder at me causing me to laugh, she was cute when she was angry.

Then she did something surprising, she kissed my cheek, my eyes widened and a blush formed on my face, I was actually joking about the kiss, I've never dated any girl because I was afraid of being used for my powers, so to say that was unexpected was an understatement.

She was blushing too, then she spoke. "Thats all your getting from me." She said and I recovered from my shock and laughed again.

"Maybe if I do better I'll get a better one?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows for comedy, it got a smile out of her and I silently whooped in victory.

"Maybe, breaks over." Was all she said and started running again, I groaned and started following after her again, the burning in my chest slowly increasing in pain.

After about ten minutes I collapsed but not from exhaustion, the burning was back in force this time and I could barely breath, my vision was going spotty, Annabeth ran over to me and put her arms under mine and lifted me up.

"C'mon Micahel, hang in there, we need to get to the forest." She said, my response was a violent cough, blood spurted out like a jet stream and she flinched.

Suddenly, the loudest clap of thunder I've ever heard ripped across the sky, and lightning arced in all directions for miles, then something even more terrifying than anything we had encountered so far happened.

At the base of the lightning strike, the sky looked to have ripped open, I dont know how to describe it, it was as if the heavens themselves ripped open and reared its ugly head.

"What the fuck is that Annabeth!" I said, surprised I could still speak normally. She shook her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"I dont know! This is something new, I've never seen anything like this before." She said. That eased me no amount.

Then in the blink of an eye, it seemed like people were getting sucked into the sky right were the hole was, then the hole closed up completely, as if it was never there. Thirteen of them to be exact, I cant describe them because they were too far away too, but I heard the screams, the screams will haunt me forever, that look on Annabeths face meant she knew or had a general idea what just happened.

"D-did you see that? Please tell me I'm hallucinating." I begged looking at Annabeth, she had tears in her eyes, when she spoke her voice was strong, but also scared.

"No your not Hallucinating, all the Olympion gods just got sucked up into that vortex in the sky, now where alone. With no way of combating whatever that is." She said.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped in pain and sank to my knees bringing Annabeth down with me. I ripped my shirt off and looked at my chest, the posion was almost at my heart.

Suddenly, Titan as I can only describe them shot out from the ground, there were too many to describe, I only registered Annabeth gasping as one of them came towards us, he had on a black cloak and a black scythe for a weapon.

"Kronos." Annabeth said angrily. Why was she angry? Were they the bad guys?

"Step aside grand daughter, and let me see my son!" Kronos bellowed with a voice filled with power.

"Yo-your son?! What the fu-... that makes to much sense." Annabeth said flabergasted. She stepped aside and Kronos, my... father... knelt beside me, I was in so much pain that I didnt even realize what that entailed.

"Come here my boy." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice, he put his hands on my chest and spoke an incantation of some sort and the burning and pain stopped completely, I took greedy gasps of breath as purple colored sweat poured down my face.

"I've healed you of your wound my child, get up now, my boy is not weak." He commanded, I felt a massive impulse to follow all his orders and I did.

"What are you? You say your my father? What is going on?" I asked and he got a angered look in his eyes before he visibly forced himself to calm.

"I am a Titan, the Titan lord Kronos, yes I am your father, you are a Demi-Titan and as to whats going on? Chaos is attacking for the first time in millenia, all the gods were sucked into the hole in the sky, we werent fast enough to stop this unfortunately." Kronos said.

"There were Thirteen figures though, I dont know much about mythology but I believe there were only twelve olympions." I said and he nodded.

"We have reason to believe that the thirteenth person dragged into the sky was Perseus Jackson." Kronos said and Annabeth half gasped half screamed.

"NO! Cant you turn back time and try to stop this from happening?" Annabeth said, Kronos glared at her.

"Yes, I could, but using up that much power would cause me to fade and die." He said.

"Then do it! Thats my boyfriend and your children up in Hades knows wherever." She said and I snapped at her.

"Your asking my father to die!? Absolutely not, there has to be another way!" I yelled, my father looked shocked but pleased.

"There is nothing we can do for now, Olympus has been automatically closed off with the god's absence, for now we have a job to do. We will call a truce with you demigods and fix all of this though it will take time, and I dont even know how much of it we have." My father said.

"Then what the hell do we do now? I cant go back home, also, can somebody explain what the fuck happened to everybody in the city?" I asked, I was confused and scared.

"They are all in some sort of permanent trance, they arent aware that any of this is happening, I dont know how long they will stay like that, most likely until we get the gods back." Kronos said.

"And Percy." Annabeth said, Kronos rolled his eyes. "And Perseus." He said.

"We should head to camp half blood. Thats the only safe place right now." Annabeth reasoned.

We nodded, my father turned towards the Titan army he had an bellowed out orders, they disappeared in a flash of light. Then he grabbed both of us. And we disappeared in a flash of light.

The ultimate war had begun, not for the fate of the planet this time, for the fate of the universe.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to read and review, tell me if you loved it, liked it, hated it, want me to kill myself level bad etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I think the real question is why this 'Chaos' guy pulled Percy Jackson into the sky, of all demigods why him?" I asked. We were at the war table in Camp-Half blood, I should probably give you and update on what happened shouldnt I?

Well, its been three days since my graceful arrival into Camp-Half blood, and the tension since has been so thick you could cut it with a broadsword, Percy jackson is essentially the leader of the camp from what I've gathered from the people that are actually willing to talk about him.

Why do I say willing? For some reason some demigods burst into tears when they try to speak of him, as if he was so special. I'm the special one, I can turn back time! And my father is a bad ass Titan, granted he is technically bad but really thats water under the bridge am I right?

Also, I'm not stupid, I'm probably smarter than almost all the people here, and the others have definitely been avoiding me due to my heritage, and it's annoying, I mean seriously, I'm awesome! But I digress, I guess I have to put forth some effort (Ugh) to get them to trust me.

The ones who dont avoid me are standing with me at the war table now, interesting people that I admittedly have a little respect for. Annabeth being the first one, daughter of Athena, I did consider flirting with her but even I'm not that mean. Another girl named Clarisse, a muscular daughter of Ares (Remind me not to get on her bad side), Reyna, a daughter of some war goddess Bologna I think, why there is a goddess named after a meat product I dont know.

And the only other guy with us, a short latino santa elf named Leo, son of however the hell you say his name let alone spell it, his talent I actually like which is making fire, it's still nowhere near my time powers but Its respectable.

"Because he is the strongest demigod we have, without him our chances are slim to none." Bologna's daughter Reyna said.

"Um excuse me, you clearly forgot about me here." I said and she rolled her eyes. I hate Bologna.

"Strongest demi-TITAN, and thats because you are the only one we have." She retorted, I flared my nostrols.

"Well, atleast my mother isnt named after a meat product." I said and she got red in the face. Leo busted out laughing.

"I like this guy alot." Leo said and fist bumped me.

"BELLONA you idiot! BELLONA!" She bellowed (PUN), I smirked at her evily.

"Bologna." I said, she attempted to lunge at me but Clarisse and Annabeth dragged her back while me and Leo were busting guts laughing.

"Calm down Bologna, it was a joke, your way to serious." I said still giggling.

"Your insufferable!" She retorted, and Clarisse hit her hand on the table.

"Ladies please your both pretty! Now can we get back to the disscussion before Reyna blows a gasket. She's redder than A fire truck." She said and I composed myself.

"Sorry, now before I was rudely interrupted by Bologna over there." I said ignoring the death glare Reyna gave me. "Percy may be the strongest demigod, I doubt it but thats what you say, why if Chaos can take the gods themselves would he not take all of the demigods instead of just Percy?" I asked.

"Maybe because he just awoke, Chaos most likely doesnt have all his power yet and the first thing he does is attack the planet straight away? It doesnt make sense really." Annabeth reasoned.

"If he sucked up all the gods and the worlds strongest demigod at not full strength then how in the holy Hephaestus are we supposed to beat somebody that powerful?" Leo said bouncing in his chair.

We shuddered at the thought then Clarisse spoke. "Maybe if we stage an all out attack with all our resources and demigods and use the Titans, we can free the gods and Prissy from Chaos then attack Chaos with whos left." She proposed.

"Because Chaos Is totally not expecting us to do that, thats probably exactly what he wants, with how powerful he is if he takes us down thats it, planets doomed to destruction." Annabeth said sarcastically, Clarisse glared but didnt speak. I've come to notice Clarisse and Annabeth DO NOT like each other.

"According to history, there was only one other time Chaos attacked, he was repelled obviously or we wouldnt be standing here today, but what it took to beat him we dont have, its been lost to the ages, not found since after the Chaotic war." Reyna said.

"Well what beat him?" I asked, she sent me an unreasonable glare but answered.

"It took all the Olympians and Titans AND Demi-gods to unite and fight together, and that wasnt even enough, it only held Chaos back for a short period, in a desperate attempt to win the Gods and Titans crafted a sword that a chosen demigod was only able to wield, the _Ora Lepida_ , Time blade."

It was silent for a long while and really, can you blame us? we dont even have the gods with us let alone the Ora Lepida, and Percy was most likely the chosen demigod if he was here if we had the sword.

Suddenly and Idea popped into my head. "Whats the last known Appearance of the Ora Lepida? If we can find its last general location we may be able to trace it and find it." I said and Reyna dare say looked shocked!

"That... That's actually not a bad Idea, if you used your brain more for smarts instead of arrogance and sarcasm maybe you'd be less annoying." Reyna said.

"I live to annoy people and I'm going to do it more since I'm being forced to do it for free, I aint getting money for this Bologna." I said and she groaned.

"If your not gonna say my mothers name right then atleast call me by my actual name Reyna." She begged, her pouting face was incredibly adorable if I'm being honest, I decided to be nice.

"Okay Reyna, I'll say your name instead, perish the thought any name being more beautiful than yours." I said dramatically and Reyna blushed, Leo and Annabeth cracked smiled at my joke.

"I almost preferred Bologna." She mumbled and I laughed. She smiled slightly and was stunned how gorgeous she looked when she wasnt stone cold steve Reyna.

"Okay ya'll go from insulting each other to flirting, should the rest of us leave the room while you make out or no?" Leo said and I smacked his head, he yelped and moved away from me while glaring. "NOT cool dude."

I smiled and looked towards Reyna. "I can help you search if you want." I offered. She smiled at me, a full one and my stomach felt a little sick, but in a good way, is there a good way for your stomach to be sick?

"I'd actually appreciate it, thanks for the offer." She said. I nodded but I realized something, where the hell do we start the search?

"We need to find a book store or something giving us more information of the Chaotic war, it'd be pretty stupid to just run blind." I said and she nodded slowly.

"I know just the place." She said and hurried out of the war room. I looked toward my companions and they just shrugged. I sighed and left aswell after her, maybe I shouldnt have offered to help, this is going to be a long day.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Michael, welcome to my favourite place in manhatten, the mythological Archives." She said with a grin on her face, she had changed for some reason, she abandoned her armour and wore a regular dark green t-shirt, and wore shorts showing off her tan athletic legs. She still had her sword though and I wondered what the mortals were seeing through the supposed mist.

As for me I went with a turquoise colored shirt (My favourite color) and a pair of black jeans with a gold ring, very simple but stylish if I do say so myself. Then again, I could wear a trash bag and still look good.

The inside of the archives looked like it came straight out of hogwarts, the shelves were stacked about twenty feet in the air lined with books for all age groups, there were also about six floors. I marveled how a place this big could be so hidden from everybody.

"Where the hell do we even begin searching. It's like a maze of books, my dyslexia is already acting up." I complained and Reyna punched my arm.

"Stop whining like a kid and deal with it, you offered to help after all." She said and I sighed.

"I'm regretting that decision now Bologna." I said and she sent me an angry glare.

"I hate you so much and I just met you." She said and I shrugged, I walked away from her and started searching through all these books, while she went to another section.

After about twenty minutes I realized we were getting nowhere so I started doing the freaking obvious, SECTION SEARCHING, I searched for a section about greek wars and looked for the C's, after that I found it reasonably quick.

"Hey Reyna! Over here!" I called and she appeared beside me shortly after, she grinned when I held up the book I was holding.

"The Ora Lepida chronicles! This should tell us more about the blade aswell as its holder and last location!" She exclaimed excitedly. I smirked at the sudden idea that popped into my head. I was a good four inches taller than her so I held up the book in the air when she reached for it.

"What do you say since I found it?" I said with an evil grin on my face. She scowled in anger and huffed.

"Thank you Michael. Now can you give me the book?" She asked reaching for it again. I continued holding it up in the air while grinning.

"Not good enough! Praise me more." I said and her face got red. She hit me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me, I let the book go and she snatched it away from my hand and turned around. I wasnt angry actually, I was amused by it because she is way to easy to tease.

"That- that was dirty." I said in between gasps of breath, she turned and stuck her tounge out _actually stuck her freaking tounge out!_ at me and walked off while reading the book.

"You know, for someone so composed, you lose patience really quickly." I said, she looked at me with a blank stare.

"Because your insufferable and annoying, even I lose my patience when dealing with someone like you." She responded, I was actually hurt a little by that statement.

"Then why did you accept my offer to help you search for this thing?" I asked, she didnt respond for a while, when she did her voice was soft.

"Because under all that arrogance, I and the others see a really nice and honest guy, someone who isnt afraid to do whats right."

I was surprised, someone actually sees some good in me and according to her she isnt the only one, but I had to test her to see if she was lying.

"How do you know you arent wrong?" I asked.

"I know I am right because you wouldnt use your powers to save peoples lives, you wouldnt be here right now helping us fight back against this force, you wouldnt have protected Annabeth from the monsters, and you wouldnt have stopped flirting with her if you didnt know she had a boyfriend." She listed off confidently.

"You've only known me for three days and you believe I'm a good person? You are strange Reyna, you and the rest of the demigods." I said and she snorted.

"Three days is a long time these days, with what we are facing this time around, this is no war for the planet, this is a war for the universe, and we dont even know why Chaos is attacking." She said.

"Maybe I can give you an Idea." A voice suddenly said, Reyna immediantly drew her sword, I was unarmed but had my powers.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Reyna said with a voice filled with authority, the voice just laughed and suddenly a person materialized in front of us, I relaxed completely but Reyna stayed tense.

"Father, what are you doing here?" I asked. _Father_ , that word feels so foreign, as if it doesnt belong to me. My Father was in the form of a man about forty wearing a black suit with a clean shaven face, other than his unaturaly gold eyes he looked normal.

"I heard about your search for the Ora Lepida from young Annabeth and decided it may be beneficial to lend you my aid as I fought in the first Chaotic war." He explained.

"We dont need your help, not a traitorous bastard like you." Reyna said angrily, she clearly does not like my father.

"Hey, dont talk about my family like that." I said not realizing the hypocrisy in my statement, after all I did keep calling her mother Bologna instead of Belonna.

She glared at me but didnt respond. I looked to my father, he nodded and motioned for us to sit at a nearby table. Once sat he walked to the other side and sat down at the head of the table and crossed his hands.

"The Ora Lepida, the Chaotic war, the memory is a little fuzzy..." He began.

 **LINE BREAK FLASHBACK CHAOTIC WAR**

 _We were in dire straits, Chaos had been gathering power for who knows how long and he unleashed it all at once on us, back then he wanted to destroy the humans for their transgressions and sent everything he had at us, we had little love for the gods and humans and the feeling was mutual for all sides, but we couldnt allow everything to go extinct, we had a job to do so we worked with the ten Olympians._

 _Why ten? Well, Hermes and dionysus were not gods at the time, after the war they became gods but not the holder of the Ora Lepida, he refused godhood for love, something that angered Zeus, and Zeus killed his lover in a fit of rage._

 _The Ora lepida holder was enraged and vanished from existence with the Ora Lepida, never to be found again._

 _I remember us being backed up against the wall and in a last desperate attempt we created the Ora Lepida and gave it to the demigod, I fused alot of power into the blade, the weapon can literally rip the fabric of time apart, if used incorrectly it can cause such destruction that no one can fix._

 _The battle before it's creation was a long and grueling one, we had thought we had beaten back Chaos as we had managed to enter his realm. But he was waiting._

 _"You think you have won? My petty army was just meant to tire you, I knew you would eventually beat them back. But guess what. Your in my realm now, and I'm at full power." Chaos said._

 _Chaos had the appearance of a nine-teen year old african american teeneager. Black eyes and wore all black. His first attack wiped out most of the demigods and severly injured alot of my fellow Titans and the gods. I was unscathed, so was Zeus, Posideon and Hades. We attempted to fight back but were so utterly outmatched it was like we were powerless children, which technically we were._

 _We were forced to retreat, with some of our remaining strength we flashed out the injured and headed back to Olympus, after alot of discussion we decided to create the Ora Lepida and give it to the chosen demigod, only we didnt know which demigod should take it._

 _Thats when the fates stepped in, they had spoke of a great warrior who could save us all, naturally a few sons of Zeus stood up with greedy smiles. The Posideon children were mixed between greedy and not wanting it, and no Hades child wanted the power._

 _We realized that a demigod wouldnt hold the blade of time, but a demititan, one of my only sons, named Acoles Reihnat, your brother. Acoles took the sword and with our aid successfuly pushed back Chaos, back in time so far it would be millenia before being able to reform all of his power once again, and that time is running out._

We listened to my fathers story with no small amount of awe, I had a brother I never met, and he may still live. I was about to ask a question when Kronos spoke again.

"I know where the Ora lepida is, it is in the ruins of old Rome, not in the present day, after the fall of Rome the Ora lepida somehow got stuck in time along with my son. 1200 years ago."

I felt hope drain out of me, but rise again when I thought of a plan.

"Is it possible to go back in time to get the blade?" I asked and Kronos became thoughtful, after an eternity he responded.

"I could create a time portal and you experience everything just after the fall of Rome, you find the blade and my son, grab the weapon and escape before the portal closes." Kronos said.

"Wait, before the portal closes? What does that mean?" Reyna asked with a concerned look. Kronos clearly didnt want to answer but did anyway.

"I cant keep the portal open forever, if you cant get out before it closes you will be stuck in the past forever, If I open a portal to go back in time in the same age more than once it could rip the fabric of reality apart, so you only have one shot at this, Michael, you are my son so I want you to do this, will you?" My father asked.

No, no I did not want to do it, having the fate of the world on my shoulders is not something I wanted to have, If I fail, the present day will become hell on earth, if I cant escape the past in time I will be stuck in the past for good and the present day will become hell on earth, I was screwed either way.

I opened my mouth to say hell no, but what I actually said was different.

"Okay." I said. My father smiled and Reyna's eyes widened with concern.

Gods, what have I gotten myself into?

A/N: **God damn this is long overdue, I'm so sorry guys, my computer crashed while writing and I lost a new son of Hera chapter and this chapter here so I am now in the proccess of re writing the chapters, to top it off theres this really nasty fucking virus going around that hit me like a truck and I've been sick for awhile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you ready Michael? Once your in you cant come back until you get the Ora Lepida. And you must get it before I'm forced to close the portal." My father said.

I nodded hesitantly, all the demigods had come to see me move through time, and I was about to do something never done before. I was basically making history which made me happy, but I didnt want it to be like this, ah well, beggars cant be choosers.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I said, Kronos closed his eyes and started chanting in a strange language, he opened his eyes and they glowed a pure gold, sweat poured down his face and the area he was pointing at seemed to shift through time, well I was about to go back in time.

A hand grabbed mine and I turned and looked at Annabeth who held concern in her eyes, Reyna was a couple of feet back equally as worried.

"Be careful, dont do anything stupid and come back to us, the fate of the universe lies in your hands." She said and I blanched, Annabeth sure is blunt I'll give her that.

"No pressure right Wise Girl?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"How do you know my nickname?" She asked, I thought it was comical and annoying that someone already thought up a nickname for her, I spent hours on that nickname...

"I just thought it up, I didnt think I'd think up a nickname that you already had."

"Well my boyfriend gave it to me, that seaweed brain..." She said sadly and fondly, I pulled my hand from hers and stuck it in my coat pocket.

"It's time for me to go back in time. Update me when I get back." I said and walked to the time portal. The time portal looked like it blended with the air with a light blue sheen.

"Hey old man, how much time do I got in here?" I asked.

"Time flows differently in the past, so about four years back there could be around four thousand here or four days, keep in mind none of it matters if you cant get back." He said.

I nodded and put my hand into the portal, it gave off a warm feeling, I took a deep breath and jumped into the portal. The second I was in the portal I flew at light speed through, memories of past events flowing by, I saw the boston bombing, 9/11, world war two and one all in reverse.

I went back further and saw more things like smallpox, the spanish flu, the black plague all in their respective eras.

Suddenly I flew out of the portal and tumbled onto grass dazing me a bit. I groaned and sat up ignoring the pounding in my head, I immediantly noticed how there was a much stronger presence of nature, I was in the middle of a field with a dirt road leading somewhere. I had no clue where I was and no clue how to get to where I needed to be.

Great because thats just what I needed. The only thing I knew was the time period, which was right after the fall of Rome, so, 477 A.D. most likely.

I got up and surveyed my surroundings, it was an incredibly sunny day and the sky was a very bright blue contrasting with my mood. I felt a sense of loneliness but ignored it. I started following the massive dirt road hoping I was going the right way.

I had no plan so I was going to pull a leo and wing it and hope I dont die, thats a good plan right? Yeah, it totally is why would I doubt myself?

I was walking for a couple of hours, long enough for it to get dark so I started gathering materials to make a fire since it was getting very cold, reminiscing on memories of me and my mother during a camping trip for my tenth birthday. Or atleast I was trying too, my mind felt cloudy when thinking of the past, perhaps it was because I was trying to think of the future at the same time as the past? Time is a weird thing.

After several failed attempts I made the fire, I looked around and just marveled in the fact that I was so far back time, I was over two thousand years in the past maybe more! And I could only be here for a limited amount of time before I was stuck here forever, kind of a depressing thought.

I heard shouting in the distance not to far from where I came, my mind went into panic mode and I quickly snuffed out the fire and dove into the tree line just as soilders greek or Roman I dont know started walking past, how did they get so close to me without my notice?

I saw they were also carrying people in cages, these people ranged from children to the elderly, men to women. I at first assumed they were prisoners but the rags they were in made me realize something horrible.

They were slaves, and by the looks of some of the male gaurds the female slaves have not been unscathed throughout their hellish journey, some of the female slaves were crying and huddled together, some had lifeless looks in their eyes. Some were dead.

"Oi everyone! Someone was here very recently! and they left their stuff here! Prolly' out huntin' right about now. If we wait they may come back then add them to the group. It may even be the escaped whore slave that was holed up 'ere." One of the soilders said with a toothy grin. The men shouted their approval.

I backed up slowly into the woods, careful not to make a sound, when far enough away I turned and moved off careful to not run less they hear me. I didnt get far, shortly after I was grabbed by someone and flipped onto my back my attacker straddling me with a knife at my throat.

I quickly grabbed the knife wielder's hand and wrenched it away from my throat and swung my fist as hard as I could, I know I got a good connection when I heard the loud slap it made against what I could assume the attackers face.

My attacker grunted in pain, a very effeminate sound and fell off me, I pinned her (I deduced her due to the effeminate sound) to the forest floor and held her down.

Just as I thought it was a girl, she was dressed in rags and I quickly realized she was the escaped slave! It also struck me how much she looked like _Reyna_. They could pass off as twins they were so close in resemblance. The only difference was this girls hair was dirty and curly instead of braided like Reyna's.

"Are you gonna rape me? Or kill me? I lost to you, and its only normal." She said. Holy crap she even sounds like Reyna!

Against my will, I accidently called her Reyna and her eyes widened. "How in Pluto does a portal walking demigod know my name?" She asked. Holy hell in a handbasket even her name is Reyna! What the fuck!

I let her up and she scooted away from me quickly. I tried to ignore a hollow feeling in my chest As I explained my story to her before she ran off. When I was done we sat in silence for a long while before she spoke again.

"I believe you, your story sounds to crazy to be a lie, I knew you were a demigod like me from the moment I saw you fall out that portal, I didnt know what god or goddess had that type of power though, to be able to send people back in time like that so I followed you, until now." She said.

"I'm glad you believe me, but if I may ask. How did you escape the soilders?" I asked. She gave me a Reyna like glare but answered in a choked voice.

"I pretended I was going to seduce one of the soilders, he let me out and led me to a private place where we could do "those" things, once stripped and him on top of me I took the oppurtunity to grab his knife and stab him with it in his throat, then I ran for my life, he couldnt have been much older than me." She said in a broken voice.

I felt a switch flip inside me and I spoke to her in a strong voice. "You did what you had to do, no more no less, you are at no fault for doing what you did, you would have been a slave otherwise. And I'm glad you killed him, thats one less soilder I have to deal with." I said while getting up, her shooting to her feet with wide eyes.

"What do you mean by one less soilder? You cant be doing what I think your going to be doing are you?" She asked and I smiled at her.

"Of course, I may be heartless most of the time but this is too much, I have no weapon other than myself and my powers. You stay here, I will handle these monsters of men." I said.

"No way in Hades, I am a demigod too, a daughter of Bellona and I refuse to stand idly by while someone risks their life against ten soilders." She said.

I smiled at her, expecting that answer completely. "Well then Bologna, lets go free the slaves." I said and took off.

"It's Bellona!" She said right behind me and I laughed again, I stopped soon after and grabbed other Reyna and pulled her down into me, holding her close to my chest. If I had looked down I would have seen her blushing furiously.

"We need to do this smartly and I have an idea, my gear is over near the fire, untouched surprisingly but thats not the point, I'm going to go walk out of the woods at the front and let them see me, then you circle around the back and take them down one by one, get the slaves out so they can fight the soilders, if we do this right we can get out of this the only deaths being the enemy, got it?" I explained and she nodded against my chest, I pushed her off me gently and made my way to the front of the slave caravan. If I turned around I would have seen her staring at me as I walked away. Realizing I just forgot to ask her questions about this time period.

 **Line break Pov change to Reyna 2** third person

She watched the young man of her age from another world slowly make his way to the front of the slave caravan with no small amount of awe, her heart was pounding in her chest and her face was flushed.

Just as sure of her name being Reyna Ramirez-Arellano she was also completely certain she was in love with the teenage demigod, it wasnt only his features which he by no means was a slouch in, but his clearly courageous behavior and kindness, she detected arrogance but it wasnt overbearing and irritating. She did not know how she fell in love so fast but it had happened without him trying seemingly and that unnerved her, what if he felt nothing back?

Snapping back out of her fantasies, her mind drifting to no innocent thoughts she made her way to the back of the slave caravan and waited for the signal, the signal being the head guard yelling at Michael when he would show himself.

"HALT! STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS." The head guard said. Looks like its time.

 **Line break Michael Pov.**

"Hello friends! Sorry for disturbing your rest, but I went on a hunt and left my gear here, once I grab it I will be on my way!" I said while heading towards my pack. The Roman slaves eyeing me curiously.

The head guard held up a long spear to my throat, he smiled a nearly toothless smile and pressed the tip into my throat just enough to draw blood.

"Now hold on here just a minute lad, this aint gonna go down like you's think it is ya hear? Now, we lost a female demigod slave earlier, so were short one, you's a male but you should fetch a nice price, we need no powers to know what you are." He said with spittle flying out his mouth as he spoke.

"Whaat? A demigod? Nooo totally not. Now if you just let me get my-" I didnt get to finish as the head guard slashed down my right arm, a burst of red coming from my limb.

I growled in pain and jumped back, thank gods its not my right arm. As I thought that other soilders started dropping like flies moaning in pain as the hit the ground. The head guard whipped around to look and I struck with my good hand, punching him right under the earlobe dropping him.

I grabbed a dagger strapped to his hilt as Reyna kicked another male guard right in the ouch zone, bringing him down to his knees as she roundhouse kicked him in the face, a sick pop told me she snapped his neck. A fierce look in her eyes as she fought made me feel strange. Then a guard came up behind her.

A guard lunged at her from behind and I tackled him with the dagger out, he screamed in pain as the dagger burrowed into his chest, I ripped the dagger out and he went limp and slit the throat of another guard trying to sneek behind me.

Me and past Reyna were a path of destruction, the slaves cheering for Reyna and not me made me jealous, I'm the freaking future boy here! Cheer for me too! Soon however, all the guards were dead except for the captain who was just waking up.

He was still in a daze when I tied him to a nearby tree, but when he woke up he said so many slurs my mother would have a cow if she was still alive.

When he calmed down I started asking questions as Reyna freed the slaves.

"IF you answer honestly I will let you live, but if you lie I will make you suffer, dont believe me? What I did to your slave garrison will seem like a mercy." I threatened and he shivered and nodded vigorously. "Oh, and answer in yes or no, or one word letters unless I state otherwise."

"First question, have you ever heard of the Ora lepida?" He said yes.

"Specify."

"The Ora lepida ended the chaos war, along with the chosen demigod." he said.

"Second question, do you have any clues as to where the owner or blade might be?" He said yes.

"Specify."

"I dont know myself, but theres a man in the capital city Athens that apparently hasnt aged in thousands of years, the guards dont throw him out or question him because he's a demigod, the demigods are rare, males even more so, thats why your a rare find."

"Third question, where were you taking the slaves, and where is the capital."

"We were taking them to the capital, they fetch a high price if they are beautiful and voluptuous, the capital is about three days journey down this road." He said.

"Now let me go please! I told you all I know!" He begged. I took out my dagger and put it to the rope around his waist. "Oh gods thank you." He sighed in relief.

"Your welcome." I said, and slashed my dagger across his throat, blood burst out in a red stream as he stared at me wide eyed gurgling and trying to speak.

"Sorry, slave catchers dont deserve to live, shoulda made me swear on the styx." I said and turned to find Reyna gathering gear and walking towards me. I noticed the slave girls were all gone, and Reyna had changed into armour, it fit her better than slave clothes.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I said in surprise. She scowled at me.

"We demigods have to stick together, and dont worry about the girls, they all ran off after hugging me in thanks and whatnot. Stop looking at me like that, I heard the conversation and have made my decision and you cant stop me." She said after I started glaring at her.

I sighed and rubbed at a headache slowly forming. "Fine, just dont do anything stupid." I said and she laughed.

"Coming from the future boy? Thank you sooo much for the great advice." She said sarcastically, I smirked at her.

"But of course, anything for my naive past demigod girl." I said and rolled my eyes.

She grinned then did something surprising, before I could react she gave me a quick peck on the cheek than ran off. I held my hand to my face and stared after her, my heart hammering in my chest. I forgot where I was for a moment and just stared after her.

I snapped back to reality and shook my thoughts out of my head, this girl is in the past, she doesnt exist in my time, I'm only here for a random period of time. STOP. IT.

She turned back to me and grinned a grin at me that made my knees weak. I had to force my knees not to buckle. "Hey slow poke! Lets go! The capital isnt coming to us." She said and took off again.

She doesnt exist in my time, but thats not stopping my feeling...

Shit.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, just had no motivation at all. Hope I did good on the short fight scene.**


End file.
